


Gabe Lewis Drabbles

by TanGirlisFangirl



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 2012 References, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness all around!!, Bad Nicknames, Banter, Blow Jobs, Brief Weaboo Moment, Cats, Cheesy Dialogue, Connected stories, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Hickies, Insecurity, Mentions of Pam/Jim, Mentions of Ryan/Kelly, Obsession, Office Sex, Post-College Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Short Reader, Slight Violence, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanGirlisFangirl/pseuds/TanGirlisFangirl
Summary: People are really split on their opinions of Gabe Lewis, but I’m on the side of “he’s a sweet weird skeleton who needs and deserves all the love in the world.” If you feel the same, these short stories are for you; all full of cutesy times, horror movies, and callbacks to the early ‘10s. Have fun, I love feedback!
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 127





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

With a click of the front entrance a young woman steadily entered the office space, (F/C) blouse swishing with each step. “Hi, welcome! Do you have a meeting today?” The chipper brunette asked as she approached.

“No, ha, actually I have a job! I’m the new customer service girl, (Y/N) (L/N).” She raised a (S/C) hand over the counter making the receptionist beam bright and hop up to return the shake.

“Of course, I’m Erin! It’ll be so fun working with you, I can already tell.”

“Ah, thank you, you’re so sweet!”

“Well, well, look who finally decided to show,” they both turned to the accented voice as a certain sweater-vested regional manager sauntered out. “No, I’m kidding obviously, we’re so happy to have you at Dunder Mifflin Sabre. The Narddog welcomes you.”

“Narddog,” she played along, “I remember you from my interview. So unforgettable...”

“Everybody, everybody!” The part of the office who hadn’t caught sight of the new face looked up at Andy and the girl. “Sight balls up here,” he pointed to his eyes and next at the lady next to him, “to welcome our new customer service agent. Introduce yourself my good madam.” He switched to a formal British accent and bowed.

In polite response she curtsied an invisible skirt, as instead had donned on slacks, and turned to the rest of the people. “Hi, (Y/N) (L/N)” she added a short wave, “you heard him, I’m here to flesh out the customer service department a bit. It’ll be a pleasure meeting and working with you all. Um, I have a lot to learn, so I’m welcome to talk with and hear from you all anytime.”

There was scattered applause and (Y/N) gave a nod. “Before I go, is there anything you want to ask me? I’m an open book, I promise.”

Kevin’s hand shot up from his corner and she pointed him out. “How old are you, and what size are your boobs?” His name chorused in disgust among the rest of the group. The new girl’s eyes widened and lips went tight. “It’s an important question!” He affirmed.

“Yeahhh maybe not that open... But I’m 27, so..”

“I’m so so sorry about him,” a woman closest to her with golden brown curls stood up and shook her hand. “Pam Beesely, hi. So nice to have a youngster in here,” she faked an older voice. Phyllis and Meredith both shook their heads.

“Question,” the man across from her with parted hair also stood, “Dwight Schrute, owner of the building. What exactly do you have to offer to this company?”

“Dwight, you know we already interviewed her, right?” Jim piped up with his face in his hands.

“And why I was not involved in that interview process evades me.”

“It’s okay,” (Y/N) assured, “I’m fresh out of college with a communications major, and I’m an inherent people-pleaser. Customer service at such a huge company seemed like a good fit.”

“A degree is not an inherently superior skill set, but we’ll see how you do.” He sat back down and ignored the rest of the introduction.

Kelly yelled out from the back. “Um, I’ve got a question? Who the hell are you trying to steal my job, I wasn’t told about any of this!”

“No, I’m not stealing! I’m here to take the weight off your shoulders, nothing more, cross my heart hope to die.”

“Better be prepared to in this place.” Stanley quipped over his sudoku.

“Mmm... Fine. But I’m the boss of the department, so you’ll be working under me. And you’ll have stay away from my boyfriend.” She hugged the temp at her side who seemed cold in response, who also be happened to making a phone gesture and mouthing “call me.”

“I’m in the presence of an absolute queen, of who I would never betray.” (Y/N) yielded with surrendering hands, emphasizing that last part towards the hipster temp.

“Okay, I like you, let’s go!” Kelly jumped to a cheery demeanor while grabbing her wrist and dragging her through the kitchen.

* * *

_ So there’s a documentary going on, apparently, which certainly left an impression. That wasn’t part of the interview, hah. Um, first impressions of the office? Don’t feel any contempt necessarily, maybe apathy, but that’s nothing to get caught up on. I mean, I like the place. Kinda feel like the baby of the office though, but I’ve already won some over! Already better than college, am I right? Haha! ...Ah. _

* * *

“Your desk is right next to mine,” Kelly began pushing some papers and trinkets to her side, “though now I need to find a new place for jewelry coordination. It’s okay, Ryan can take it with him, he’s got plenty room in his closet.”

She opened her bags, beginning to place essentials and personals here and there. “Swear I don’t take up too much space. And I listen to music all the time, so I won’t get in your gorgeous hair, either.”

“No, I need someone to talk to, or I go literally insane back here. There’s practically no one.”

“U-um, I’m here.” A monotone voice piped up from the other side of the divider. (Y/N) popped her head over and gave a polite smile. “Glad to have you in the office, (Y/N).”

“Glad to be here, Toby, HR powerhouse. Guess I can’t let loose with you back here, huh?”

“No... y-you’re the least of my worries...” he trailed off and turned back to his computer.

There was another quiet moment until the newbie’s (E/C) eyes spied someone across the way. “Hey, what about them?”

“No no no no, get back here!” Kelly whispered yelled, but (Y/N) already made her way over.

“Hi, how’s it going?” The man looked up at her and blinked quick in surprise. “Oh, so sorry if I startled you! I’m new, as you can probably tell.”

“Oh, n-no! I’m just, um, quite surprised someone came over to talk to me, hah.“ He shot up and it was her turn to be taken aback. “Gabe Lewis. It’s a pleasure.” They shook hands, both slightly moist with anxiety.

“(Y/N) (L/N). That is.. such a height difference, wow.”

His lips cocked in an awkward smile at the comment. “Yeah, get that a lot, if you could ever imagine.”

“Sorry, I just... knew I was short, but this really puts it in perspective.” (Y/N) eyed him up and down before shaking it off. “Anyway, um, I’m the new customer service liaison.”

“Right, I heard we were opening up positions for that. So, uh, we’ll be seeing each other a lot back here, then.”

“I guess so. Be seeing you around the annex, stringbean.” She gave a quick playful smirk and paced back over to a horrified but intrigued Kelly.

“Ooooh,” she took on a teasing tone, “what’s up with you and the skeleton?”

“I don’t know. I vibed with him, plus I didn’t want anyone singled out.”

“Whatever you say. Just don’t be surprised if he starts coming onto you. Now come on, let me spoil Gossip Girl for you!”

* * *

_ She’s so cute! My maternal instincts are like, kicking in, and going all “super mom, go protect the helpless,” yknow? Not to infantilize her. She’s a strong, independent woman. Who’s also an innocent precious child. _

* * *

_ This girl is clueless. She can barely tell the difference between Mila Kunis and Megan Fox! It’s like I’ve been training for this moment. Becoming a mentor to the next generation so they know timeless techniques like telling a real Chanel from a knock-off. I have my work cut out for me. _

* * *

_ It feels nice, not being chided or shunned for once. Sure, jokes are still there, but... this one I don’t really have a problem with. For some reason. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are essentially the one-on-one interviews from the show. I tried making the characterization clear but if it’s not, the order at the end goes Pam, Kelly, then Gabe.


	2. Cute Moment #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

“(Y/N), hey,” Gabe smiled tight and tapped the felt divider, “you wouldn’t happen to have any complaint forms from today regarding Sabre printers?”

The representative pulled out the one earbud, shuffling some papers together before handing them up. “Thankfully nothing major, but everything from today is compiled right here.”

“Great, um, where is Kelly, exactly?” His baby blues darted to the empty set at the right.

“She and Ryan left early for reasons I was too afraid to ask.”

“I would be upset, a-and I have the power to deal out consequences! But, it is close to 5, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I was actually going to head out since we haven’t gotten a call in about 10 minutes. Is that okay?”

He blinked, the signature sign of being taken aback, and he exhaled in delight. “Normally the answer is no, but you asked so politely and finished your work, so you’re free to go.”

“Yes! Thank you, that means so much!”

“Anything for you...” he trailed off while watching (Y/N) collected things into her shoulder bag and stand up to leave. “U-um, ciao!”

“Abinaza!” She sung back while turning to leave.

He paused in surprise at the returned surprise, raising his hand to call her back. “Hey, wait, what language is that?”

(Y/N) stopped and turned back, suddenly shy. “It’s... from Princess and the Frog.” She gave a nervous smile and hurried off before he could react.

Gabe paused, looking down at the thin stack of forms, and walking over to his desk.

* * *

_ I might be in love with  her.  _

_... _

_ Yeah, I’m definitely in love with her. _

* * *


	3. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: This chapter has mentions of suicide, hospitals/asylums, and violence
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

* * *

_I really think I’m doing well for myself. Erin and Kelly and I have our little circle and it’s great. Pam is super nice and always worrying about me. The guys are all sweet, I know why but it’s okay. In spite of that shallowness I still feel like a part of the office, particularly thanks to the tapes. No idea why no one thought of watching those yet. _

_ No, I... can’t really think of anyone else I’m close to. _

_ No, my cheeks aren’t (pink/red/darker)! _

* * *

(H/T) tresses bounced as the customer service rep bobbed with earbuds swirling music through her head. (Y/N) was scanning over her options until a towering presence came up next to her. “Hey, stringbean,” she paused her music and pulled out the wires in her ears. “You can go ahead, I’m still deciding.”

“Oh, not going to get any (F/S) today?”

“That’s the thing! I get it so much I’m thinking of switching it up, you know?”

“Well whatever you get, I wouldn’t mind buying it for you.”

“No way, I still owe you for helping me with that last-minute paperwork; if anything I should be buying for you.”

“No, no, I was extremely happy to do it for you. Ask me any time, really!” He bit his lip and looked aside for a moment. “But you can owe me by letting me have my break with you?”

* * *

_ Typically I’m the type to charm a girl and ask her out straight from the get-go. But I’m trying a new tactic with (Y/N); wooing her over time, entangling her in my web, then diving for the kill like the black widow, almost. Well, except I obviously won’t eat her head once we get together. _

* * *

“Ugh, fine, you can have the pleasure of sitting with me,” (Y/N) dripped with a cheery sarcasm, which made him smile bright. 

She ended up picking out the (F/S) from the vending machine, and it clunked to the drop box. Grabbing it, she fell into a chair and Gabe promptly sat with her. “Not gonna eat anything, beanpole?”

“No, I’m content simply spending time with you.”

“That’s... super nice,” she looked away while chomping on the candy. Pushing some (H/C) strands behind her ear, she continued “how ‘bout some would you rather? It’s a bit childish, admittedly, but a fun time passer.”

“Alright, I’ll take the bait.” He held his fingers together over his mouth to indicate his thinking. “Would you rather be trapped in an abandoned hospital or lost in a suicide forest?”

“Ooh, good one! Gotta go with the forest, that way I have at least some hope.”

“What? You’d lose all hope in a simple hospital?”

“I equate those to an asylum, and those are notoriously more dangerous. I’m too fragile to survive supernatural torment and possession from tortured souls!”

“Like a suicide forest isn’t? I’ve been to the one in Japan, okay, it practically chokes you from the energy of concentrated misery.”

“I obviously don’t like the suicide part, but in the woods you’d be able to get yourself out logically!” She turned to him with determined eyes as she elaborated. “Blair Witch, right? Notorious for being ‘the’ scary woods setting.”

“Other than Cabin in the Woods,” Gabe corrected. 

“Whatever! It’s obvious there’s nothing otherworldly happening, it’s just a ruse for the two guys to lead the girl out there to kill her! I keep my wits about me and don’t have someone lose the map in the first act, I survive. Or I just don’t go to a cabin. Suicide forest, hands down,” she patted the table to imitate a buzzer, “final answer.”

His face flashed another weird smile that only Gabe, in his infinite cringe, could conjure. She gave a genuine one in return.

“Alright, my turn. Hm, which organ would you rather eat?”

“That’s excessively broad! I mean, not as if I haven’t had that conversation with myself,” he let out a quick chuckle.

“Fine, liver or kidney, which would you rather?”

“Ooh the classico would you rather game.” Andy sauntered into the break room toward the drink machine. “We took that game to the next leh-val at Cornell. There was this one time my bud Ricky Dick asked—” 

He stopped dead in his tracks with a dramatic gasp when looking at (Y/N)’s iPod screen. “Ohhh my god, are you for serious?”

“What, did I do something?” She looked up warily at the manager, who was visibly growing in excitement by the second.

“Uhhh yeah, you didn’t tell me you were a broadway chick!” He picked up the iPod she left on the table, which displayed poster art for the musical Wicked.

“Oh, that’s mortifying! My friend is a big broadway buff and begged me to listen to the soundtrack. Well, full disclosure, it’s actually really good.” 

“You know, I happen to do a bit of theater myself,” Andy goofily brushed off his suit coat shoulders.

“No way, it’d be incredible to see one of your shows one day.” (Y/N) smiled before catching sight of the clock and hopping up. “Crap, I better get back to it, I don’t want to have Kelly handle all the calls and then not get any of them answered. Gabe, we’ll finish this up later, right?”

“Yeah, right.” He nodded, eyeing her as she put the earbuds in heading back to her desk, and promptly shot up to get in Andy’s face. “What are you getting at?”

Andy’s eyes darted around as he held his hands up, trying to get the skeleton out of his personal space. “I’m getting at a fellow thespian friend, what’s the ma—“

“You’re the matter!” Gabe cut him off. “You may’ve stolen Erin away from me, but there’s no way you’re going to whisk (Y/N) up and away. I don’t care if you’re regional manager, alright, I’m still your boss. And if you try ever anything, I swear I will go Saw on you. B-but not the new 3D one, that was a joke. Got it?”

“Okay, okay! I got it, I’m cool!” Andy readjusted his outfit once Gabe let off, leaving the break room as quick as possible.

“Walk away bitch.” He mumbled to himself, left alone in the room.

* * *

_But that time I had a genuine reason to say it, h-how could I not? _

* * *


	4. Asking You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

“Hey, (Y/N), there you are.” Gabe stood close while the service rep got a drink from the break room’s machine.

“Here I am,” she shimmied playfully with a bright smile and took a sip, “you need something beanpole?”

“Yes, actually. Um, I was doing research, and there is this great restaurant close by that happened to have at least 5 deaths occur in its past.” Placing his hands in the pockets of his slacks, his head tilted down with arctic blue orbs looking up into hers. “I don’t know if you’d be interested, but I’d definitely be interested in taking you?”

She rocked on her heels and bit her (thin/full) bottom lip. “I think I would. We could meet there, maybe two hours after work?”

His body scrunched up but in pure, unadulterated excitement. “R-really? That’s phenomenal! I-I can email you more details!” The man rushed out of the room all the way through the kitchen/bathroom hallway.

(Y/N) sat down with her friends that were present, sipping at her caffeine but finding it difficult to do so with her permanent smile.

“So we’re just. Not going to talk about what just happened?” Kelly looked between her co-rep and receptionist friends after she thought too much time had passed; about 10 seconds.

“Yeah, (Y/N) going on a date with Gabe? I mean, he’s nice and all, of course, but he just...” Erin shivered, “knows too much about too many things.”

“You think? I’m genuinely concerned about you getting murdered, and then who will I have doing the work so I can leave early?”

“Guys, come on, that’s way too dramatic, even for you two. I’m, like, ecstatic right now! I’ve been into him for a while, and he’s so, so cute, so be happy for me? Please?”

“Cute?!” The bob-headed girls exclaimed in tandem.

“In an awkward nerdy way!” (Y/N) held her hand over her mouth so they couldn’t fully pick up her swooning. “And he’s got this kind of alluring sophistication that gets me going...” 

“Okay, I sorta see where you’re coming from. I mean, if I could get anything remotely close to Christian Grey IRL, I’d take it.”

“(Y/N),” Erin started, “I haven’t told you this, but when me and Gabe used to date, he was obsessed with me for the longest time after I broke up with him. It was uber creepy, and I don’t want that for you, no way José! You’re way too cool, and nice, and I can’t have you disappearing in his basement or something! We still all need to go to Hershey Park together!”

“Erin, it’s okay,” the newbie squeezed her hand to calm her down, “let me ask you this; were you his first girlfriend?” 

“Yeah, he was super attached, it took me forever to get him off my back.”

“There you go. I was the same way with my first boyfriend, and it was really embarrassing and out of bounds, but it’s natural to fall hard when it’s for the first time. And it’s also natural to move on. Has he tried getting you back recently?”

“Well, no, I guess not.”

“So I have nothing to worry about. I’m at least gonna go, give him a chance, and hopefully have a great time. Cool beans?”

Nodding as she reasoned it in her head, Erin finally smiled with approval. “The coolest of beans.”

“I fully support you,” Kelly interjected, “but just know I’m not wearing all black to your funeral. I look great in black, obviously, but it’s too sad sometimes, yknow?”

(Y/N)’s rolled her eyes as she finished her drink. “Honestly, if I die, wear whatever you want to my funeral, just make sure my playlist is on.”

“You already have a playlist for when you’re gonna die?” Erin squinted.

“How’s it even different from making a playlist for your wedding?”

* * *

“Man, who knew a place with so much death could have such good food?” (Y/N) swung her leftovers box while walking next to her date. “That was some of the best (F/F) I’ve ever had.”

“And wasn’t it was incredible how they had black and whites of the crime scenes on the wall? Very tasteful, if I may say so myself.”

“Yeah, you say so.” They both giggled, chatted, all the pleasantries of a successful date while reaching (Y/N)’s car, then turned to each other. “I had an excellent time tonight, Gabe. Maybe we could do it again soon?”

“I’m in love you.” The lanky man blurted, making her blink up at him in sheer astonishment, but he didn’t back down. “T-that might be forward, but I can’t help myself.” He started listing off on his fingers. 

“We have similar interests, similar humors, I find you incredibly attractive, especially in that dress you changed into to come here.” (Y/N) blushed and twirled its black skirt in her fingers. “I was drawn to you as soon as you came to the office, and that only amplified the more we interacted. So, I love you, and there’s nothing more I want than to be your partner.”

She fumbled a lock of (H/T) hair, shy after being put on the spot. “I wasn’t expecting an immediate response after the first date, hah.” Looking up at his expectant gaze, she tried standing on her tip-toes to reach his face. “C-can you bend down for a sec?” He did as such with a grin creeping onto his features. (Y/N) closed her eyes and had their lips meet. It was simple, but long, and full of growing warmth.

“You’re very cute, Gabe, and... I love you, too.” The Floridian’s exuberance took over his demeanor, and he bent down to connect their lips again. The girl returned it. It lasted longer than they could tell, maybe a full minute? Maybe more? They lost track after (Y/N) cradled his cheek to bring him closer and deepen it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked once the two pulled away.

“I can’t, unfortunately. You know me, between Scranton and Sabre HQ every day after all!” He laughed but it was pained. “But I will definitely call, you can count on it.”

“Right, sorry! Well, talk to you tomorrow, see you the day after.”

She got in her car and drove off, with Gabe watching her until the vehicle left the lot.

The beanpole cheered to himself and practically danced back to his own car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot more romantic than the last few, but get used to it cause it only gets cheesier from here ;P  
> It’s based a bit more off of my personal experiences, so sorry if you can’t relate to the first boyfriend thing, or saying I love you on the first date, but I think it all works for the story and relationship. Anyway, thanks for reading, more stuff on the way!


	5. Visiting His Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food
> 
> For clarity, the Japanese bit that gets spoken in the chapter means “Hello; my name is (Y/N) (L/N). Don’t worry, Gabe, I love you.”

“I’m so excited to see your apartment!” (Y/N) sung while swinging her boyfriend’s elongated arm. “Not to be mean, but I’m surprised you don’t just live in hotels all the time with your insane schedule.”

“I can hardly blame you. But, I’m the kind of guy who takes extreme pride in what’s mine,” Gabe smiled and bent for a kiss on the top of her (H/C) head, “and that includes my living space.”

The couple took the stairs up, traversed through the complex’s halls, and came upon the door. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he stepped aside and gestured to the interior.

Stepping through the entryway left (Y/N) nothing but speechless. Her mouth was agape, (E/C) eyes bugged as she gazed over the living room and kitchen.

“Holy f*** this is huge.” 

“Wow, that’s quite a reaction,” he chuckled nervously. “I mean, there are two bedrooms, sure, but it is just an apartment.”

“There are two bedrooms!?” She whipped back around to him, taken over by incredulity. “Okay, you’ve got to understand, when you and all your friends are fresh out of college, you get used to down-sized living spaces in the false hopes of paying off your debt. Anything over 500 square feet is a big deal in my perspective.”

“I’m glad you’re impressed.” The Floridian couldn’t keep the grin off his face, but quickly collected himself. “Oh, where are my manners? Here, let me take your jacket.” Pulling his girlfriend’s overcoat off her casual yet polished outfit and hanging it up, (Y/N) continued to step through the space.

“Thank you. Can I look around, please?” Her eyes glittered in wait for a response.

“Look around all you want, what’s mine is yours. I can even give you a tour, if you’d like.”

“Yes! I want to see everything!” She paced over through the living room and gasped. “Jesus Christ, I can’t believe you have a balcony,” it slid open allowing her to step outside. “And it’s so lush and green with all the plants!” 

“I do like my plants. You should see my office in Tallahassee.” Gabe followed close behind as she bounced between highlights.

“And your wall art is incredible! Are these... vintage French ads?”

“Straight from France.”

“You’re quite the traveler,” (Y/N) complimented, touching his button down in a flirty manner. “And you have an awesome kitchen, just another plus!” She looked in wonder at the mahogany cabinets and the island in the center.

“Yep, the countertops are all black quartz. Cost a pretty penny but it was certainly worth it.”

“It certainly was,” she affirmed sweetly.

“I also have a small display of wines here at the side, you can have your pick of what we drink tonight.”

(Y/N) clasps her hands behind her back as she peruses the options. “Mm, I’ve always had a bit of a sweet tooth,” she held the neck of a bottle and pulled it up, “alright if we go with a merlot? Right after you’re done showing me around?”

“You’re really excited to see the place, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, is it a lot?”

“No no no no, it’s nothing like that,” he scooped up her (S/C) hands, “I’m just... not used to people being excited about my things. It feels nice.”

She tilted her head up, eyes full of sympathy, squeezing Gabe’s clammy hands to comfort him. “Good. You deserve to feel that way. Now, show me the rest of your place!” Giggling and dragging him by their entwined fingers, she traveled through the hallway with her partner in tow.

“Well, the bathroom’s right there if you need it, and the guest room is straight ahead. Both are pretty basic in terms of decor.”

“This one certainly isn’t.” She turned and came upon the cerulean, Asian-adorned room. 

“Oh no, you found my man cave,” he joked as she entered. “I spent my senior year in Japan, so I like having these memoirs where I can see them every day.”

“Shut. Up. How come you never told me you lived there for a full year? Oh my god this is so cool!” 

“Really? I never thought you’d be interested.” His eyebrows furrowed in surprise at the girl’s reaction.

“Well, I did have a bit of an anime phase, not to mention I took a Japanese class as a freshman.” She racked her mind for a moment, then reciting, “konnichiwa; watashi no namae wa (Y/N) (L/N)-desu. Shinpaishinaide, Gabe-kun,” she reached up to hold his thin cheek, “suki.”

He stood in disbelief at her gentle foreign words. After the shock passed,immediately held her waist, pulled her close, and swooped down to lock lips in a full blown passion. (Y/N) squeaked at first but giggled with pride.

The two pulled away after some time, both flustered but smiling wide at each other. 

“I cannot believe how amazing you are. You’re..” he pushed some loose dark locks off his forehead trying to find the words to continue, “by far the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Aww,” she cooed, “my Gabey-baby!” A more warm and affectionate rather than heated and intimate kiss was planted on his pencil thin nose. “Come on, I’m dying to get into that merlot and finally watch the Grave Encounters movie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more plain compared to the other ones admittedly, but imo Gabe’s place is awesome and wasn’t appreciated at ALL in the episode it appeared in so I wanted to give that to him. Thank you all for reading so far!


	6. NSFW #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: This chapter has intense descriptions of sexual activity
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

(Y/N) and Gabe stepped through the entryway, placing their things on the hardwood and shedding their outerwear. Once all of that was done, the young woman promptly reached up, pulling the tall man’s face closer. 

Their lips met, Gabe having trouble keeping up with his girlfriend’s pace of breaking away half a centimeter only to come back, almost in a series of sloppy, fervent pecks. “Ooh, someone’s feeling a bit frisky tonight,” he commented when able to get a breath in.

“Maybe so,” (Y/N) responded with a noticeably feminine tone, “because there is something I’d like to try.”

“Y-yes! Yes, anything you want,” Gabe accepted as soon as the words left her mouth, “as long as there’s an established safe word I’m 100% open for business.”

“It’s not the kind of thing that needs a safe word, I don’t think.” She was sheepish, ensuing a long pause to work up courage, and held his hand for affirmation. “First,” the girl exhaled, “do you have a strong attachment to those pants?”

He did a double take, looking down at his covered legs and slightly higher but still down at her face. “Um, not necessarily? I have other pairs of cords.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if they got stained?”

Gabe took his own pause to recuperate, blinking with a blush visible under his pale skin. “I... suppose not...?”

A (S/C) hand tugged at his tie as her lips grew into a smile. “Then, would you care to join me on the couch?”

(Y/N) lead him over by the striped fabric in her grip and sat him down on the sofa. With a dizzyingly hot face she pulled down her stockings and panties so they bunched around her ankles. They got pulled off along with her shoes, all of which moved onto an empty chair so they’d remember it later.

She straddled his thin leg, the motion causing the work skirt to ride up and her to be exposed. “My friend always told me how great the texture feels,” her breath danced against his heated ear, “but I’d never met anyone who wore corduroy until now.”

“Can I go get my virility herbs?” Gabe blurted in a clearly flustered state.

“It’s okay, I promise you won’t need them.” A kiss on his ear, his neck, his jaw, all as she started grinding herself against his thigh. “Mm!” She squeaked and gnawed her bottom lip as the first sensation shot through her.

Gabe was stuck in place between simultaneous anxiety and arousal, inexperienced about how to proceed and definitely not knowing where to put his hands, but emotions boiling under his surface and itching to touch. “This is definitely the hottest thing I’ve ever done even though I’m not doing anything” he confessed.

(Y/N)’s voice grew breathy and filled with whimpers as she rolled her hips. “Well come on,” trailing her hand down his arm, picking up his own and placing it against her tit, “do something.”

Gabe’s desperation overtook any worries, and he locked lips with her again. The hand went further, unbuttoning the (F/C) blouse, groping the left breast, squishing it with his long needy fingers.

The girl’s moans amplified, rubbing her clit to and fro on the raised stripes and stimulating her bundle of nerves. Losing strength she wrapped her arms against his neck. Her boyfriend took the opportunity to switch locations and nip at her collarbone. It grew red with the abuse, with him continuing into sucking and biting at the flesh with abandon. 

“G-Gabe!” She squeaked with the added feeling. The pace picked up, riding his leg to the point her (H/C) locks and bust started to bounce from momentum. He stopped again and sat back, taking in what was happening against him. Noticing this (Y/N) reached down and cupped his crotch, near throbbing against the limiting fabric. She bit her lip with a tinge of giddy pride bubbling in her chest. “I–aah–told you you wouldn’t need those herbs, hah.”

Against the bouncing the lean man reached into her bra cup to pull out her boob and play with her nipple. The girl yelped, shivering, moaning and gesturing to do it again. Rolling, pinching, twisting, all of it (Y/N) felt and further accelerated against his leg. 

Eyes half-lidded, the hand that was caressing his groin unbuttoned and unzipped the flap, pushing it apart. Gabe helped by hastily unbuckling the leather around his hips and pulled down his underwear. The pale member sprang up from its restraint, (Y/N) deciding to ghost over it with her fingertips, making the boy shakily exhale. She finally held it and thumbed over his flushed tip. It started to sob with fluid as he let out whimpers of his own.

“Gabe, aahn, please, please make me cum,” she held onto his messy hair with the heat in her lower stomach accumulating, “I need it, I need you, so bad.” It was a bit awkward, but with some manipulation and enduring a bit of neck strain, he reached his mouth down to lap and suck at the (pink/brown) bud. 

She continuously moaned and yipped in delirium, pumping his shaft and she rode his thigh to rapture and finally snapped with a soft cry of his name, the fluids drenching the spot on his pants.

He latched off and looked up at (Y/N)’s harried face. Pounding was audible from within her chest, riding the high until she fluttered down to meet him.

“Are you close?” She smiled with a flushed face. He nodded, and she hopped off to kneel before him. His long legs extended far past her head as she reached to his cock and engulfed it in her mouth. It took barely a few bobs of the head before Gabe released into the back of her mouth with a steady grunt.

(Y/N) pulled away, lips shiny, gazing up with a hazy (E/C)-eyed stare of content. “So? You glad you wore those pants today?”

Bending over he touched their lips together with absolute gentleness. “At this point I want to wear these pants every day.” 

She chuckled, and they kissed again.

“But, uh... you‘re likely going to have to conceal your neck before work tomorrow.”

The girl looked back into the reflection of the TV, gasping at the color that bloomed on the crux of her neck.

“Oh my god, what’d you do!”

He didn’t even try to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if smut makes you uncomfortable, the fluff will be back in full swing next chapter! For those of you who are degenerates like me, enjoy this and the others to come in the future ;)


	7. Office PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

Gabe and (Y/N) walked into the office space, laughing with a quiet chatter and holding hands until they noticed a good portion of the employees eyeing them. He coughed and unclasped their fingers. “Good morning, everyone. Is there something you needed from me?”

Jim bounced his pen with a curious look. “Gabe, you’re here 10 minutes late. Never seen that happen before.”

“There was just... some traffic on our way over. Now that we’re here, nothing to do but to get to it, right?”

“So you slept together?” Angela shouted with the usual disapproving tone.

“Hey!” Pam and Gabe retaliated at the same time, making them gawk at one another and look away again.

“We slept in the same house, maybe—“ (Y/N) was cut off by a whirl of oohs and chuckles and gossip from the people at their desks, “but that doesn’t mean anything!”

“Oh yeah?” Meredith called out from the back. “Then what’s with the knit scarf? I mean, I think we all know what that‘s supposed to cover up.” She high-fived Creed as everyone sang into a chorus of suggestive ‘yeahs’.

The girl rocked on her heels, avoiding eye contact. “I-It was cold.”

“False. It’s currently 80 degrees outside, so unless you’re reptilian with cold-blood, which I highly doubt, there’s no humanly possible way for that to be considered cold.” Dwight rambled off to her.

“...It was cold in the car.”

“Well, it’s nice and warm in here, so it should be okay to take it off, right?” Pam hit her husband, gave him a look to which he could only shrug.

“What is this, an interrogation?” She crossed her arms and turned up her nose, “I have nothing to show, and nothing to prove.”

“Okay. So take off the scarf.”

(Y/N)’s lips folded in, eyes attempting to find somewhere to land that wouldn’t get her in more trouble. Gabe jut in, reasoning “look, this type of conversation is very inappropriate for a place of business, so it’s best for all of us to drop it.” 

“Take it off, take it off!” Meredith started chanting, which Creed and Kevin quickly joined as they were more used to the mantra. In a matter of moments everyone in the office but Pam, Angela, Dwight, and the awkward man next to the woman on the spot were teasing and chanting, some even adding a beat with a banging of their desks.

“Erin!” She hissed at her friend who was smiling and repeating.

“Sorry, you know I can’t resist a good chant!”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and hurried past into the kitchen with Gabe not far behind. “I’m highly disappointed in the lack of professionalism from of all of you,” he chastised before leaving through the door. Of course no one payed attention to his words, only making more crude and congratulatory comments.

“Why would you do that? That’s so mean,” Pam lectured her husband.

“Don’t get me wrong, I feel bad for (Y/N),” Jim assured, “but it’s worth it making Gabe uncomfortable. I mean did you catch his face at all during that? His head recedes into his shoulders like the turtle from that video.”

He mimicked it which made Pam laugh, but she promptly cleared her throat and went back to her computer in politeness.

“Morning, Kelly,” she sighed while approaching her sectioned off desk area.

The Indian shot up and seethed upon seeing her. “Ooh, no no no, that scarf’s gotta go. You‘re too smart to not know that color isn’t in season, and as head of the office fashion police it’s my duty to confiscate it.” She held out her hand expectantly.

“Kelly, please, let me off with a warning just this once?” (Y/N) held her hands together, teetering on the verge of a full on begging.

“You wanna lose your badge and get kicked off our team, private?”

“No...” With a sigh and another circle of (E/C) color in her sockets, she unwrapped it, dripping with defeat, to reveal a series of dark color along her neck.

Kelly screamed slightly and covered her mouth to recover. “Oh my god what did that skeleton do to you?”

Their heads whipped over when hearing a bunch of whistling and gasps to see people crowded in the kitchen and looking through its windows. (Y/N) slapped her hand over the tarnished skin, huffing across the carpet, then yanking the blinds down to cover their view. 

“There, ya happy?” She spat at her friend.

“Oh, (Y/N),” Kelly rubbed her arm sympathetically, “you know the answer is yes.”

* * *

_ Oh they’re totally doing it. We all shoulda seen it coming, ‘cause tall and short pairs always make the best match on TV. You’ve got... Mike and Sully... Big Bird and Elmo... um... (Y/N) and Gabe... _

* * *

_It’s disgusting. Not only are they out of wedlock, but they’re barely underage! You know, I’ve seen some of these kids, and the stuff they do has hell-bound written all over it. Ugh, God help us all. _

_... _

_ Well they both have baby faces, I don’t have have enough time to pinpoint numbers. _

* * *

_ You guys, it’s really none of our business, and at least they’re not making out all over the office! I mean, do you remember Mike and Holly? Personally, I think it’s very mature how they’re handling it. (Y/N)’s seems like she’s growing up so fast... _

_... _

_ I’m just being a good friend, not a mom! Shut up! _

* * *

_ Now that I realize it, (Y/N)’s kinda of a freak, especially if she’s getting with Gabe of all people. But then again... so was Erin... why am I friends with so many weirdos? Life is so hard with this kind of magnetism, I swear. _

* * *

“Did you really have to take the scarf off?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) said as if the most obvious fact, “I had to study a kiosk’s worth of magazines to qualify for Kelly’s fashion police squad, and I couldn’t let it all go away! Kim Kardashian burned is into my brain, so I’m making sure it’s worth it.”

Gabe was looking up at his girlfriend for once since he was sitting and she was leaning on his desk. “I’m just worried about our public images, just one of my many reservations about PDA in the workplace. It’s been a struggle getting the respect I deserve, and with you being new I don’t want to give anyone a reason to treat you poorly.”

The girl sipped her mug without a care in the world. “Meh, don’t worry about me. And, if anything, I’m thinking that they actually respect you more.”

“How so?” He asked, clearly bewildered at the notion.

“Did you see their faces when we walked by? When they saw your handiwork?” She smirked, grazing over the marks he left. “They know what you’re capable of, now, that’s for sure.” 

A little smile crept onto Gabe’s face as he thought it over. Standing up, and setting her coffee down prior, he captured her face in his hands and kissed her.

“Hey, where’d all that PDA unease go?” She asked between breaths.

“I suppose I can’t help myself when it’s with you. Even if it is a bit negligent in my position.”

“That’s the cheesiest crap I’ve ever heard. Come here.”

Gabe pinned her to the desk and (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his slender neck. Despite their grins making it hard to lock lips, they made it a dance of kissing each other, finding a rhythm only they could ever know. 

“Oh, god, guys, get a room.” Ryan stepped out of the break room and sneered at their affections.

“What, hipster, hate us ‘cause you ain’t us?” (Y/N) laughed and nuzzled her (H/C) head into his bony chest.

“Yeah,” he mocked, “I totally hate not being in a lovey-dovey committed relationship. Grow up.” He walked off while shaking his head.

“Sometimes I genuinely feel sad for him. He might never learn to love.” She noted, the couple watching as Kelly tried to hug him but he dodged it and dashed into the kitchen with the girl chasing after. The two shrugged and went back at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity the italicized interviews in this chapter follow the order of Kevin, Angela, Pam, then Kelly. Sorry if some characterization is off, not used to writing for the others!


	8. A/N

Sooooooo... it’s been a while 👉👈

I promise the wasn’t supposed to be so long! I had finals and AP testing and was going to write a note about it that I never got to... and now it’s two months later...

Quarantine has been tough on ALL of us, world has been going through a lot, but I didn’t want to leave so many of you hanging, especially after reading the kind comments you all left during my hiatus! If reading what I write makes your day a little better, then it makes it all worth it, and I’m gonna keep doing it. More fluff in the next chapter, and more content on the way! ٩(^‿^)۶


	9. Cute Moment #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Implications of smut? If you squint at the end a little bit?
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

“You’ve got everything for your plane ride?” (Y/N) helped her boyfriend collect things for his carry-on. “Packing extra clothes and such in case an emergency happens?”

“Oh god, don’t even mention it. I get such anxiety when flying, much less the thought of something going wrong.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’ve done it hundreds of time without trouble, and you know they say it’s safer than driving a car.”

“I guess,” he sighs. “But I’m most upset about not being able to be with you.”

“That’s cute, Gabey-baby, but it’s just 24 hours! I promise you you’ll make it.” She cooed and hopped up to plant a peck on his cheek.

The young woman looked over to the side of the bedroom at the keyboard propped up. “Before we head to the airport, I realize I never asked about that.” She pointed at the instrument. “What do you play?”

Gabe’s blue eyes lit up at the mention, rushing over to sweep it up in his hands. “I can’t believe I never told you about this. Okay, so I create what are called soundscapes.” He sat down in the yellow spotted chair next to the keyboard stand. Pressing a button, ambient music began to filter through the room, with dials and switches being adjusted to add more effects. “One instant of a song, expanded to the be the size of the universe.”

(Y/N) sat on the bed across from him, mouth making a silent ‘woah.’ “That’s gorgeous. I listen to stuff like that a lot.”

It was another one of those times for the thin guy to be taken aback by his girlfriend. “Thank you, but you’re definitely just being nice.”

“I’m serious! I can’t go to sleep without something in the background, so instead of a bright distracting TV in my room, I just put on this kind of stuff. Super soothing, I’m out like a light in minutes.”

He suddenly got incredibly interested. “What sorts of sounds are you most partial to?”

“Mmm... I guess mystical noises. Moving water, space-like, maybe with a little undertone of jazz,” she giggled at herself with the silly way she explained. Gabe laughed too, but with a different kind of feeling, a little more enamored.

“You are an enigma, (Y/N) (L/N).”

“How kind of you to say, Gabriel Lewis. Now come on, we don’t want you to miss your flight, right?”

The two stood, with the man placing the keyboard in his luggage as a last minute thought before zipping it up.

“You’re taking your keyboard?”

“I... haven’t used it in a bit, so why not?” 

Her head bobbed in contemplative agreement, and they left the apartment to head for Scranton airport.

* * *

(Y/N) stopped at Gabe’s doorway as he rolled his minimal luggage in. “Thank you for driving me back, even though you really don’t have to trouble yourself.”

“I keep telling you, I don’t mind. It’s one of my favorite things to do every other day.” She reached up and gave him another chaste kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work, by–“

“Wait, before you go,” the Floridian held her arm to turn her back around, “you have your iPod with you, yes?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I have a surprise for you.” He ushered (Y/N) inside, sitting her on the couch and pulling out his MacBook, barely trying to hide his giddy smile while clicking through folders. 

Soothing music started and stole her breath away. Beating waves gave a harmony to dancing celestial tones. An underlying jazzy symphony served as a base, with plenty of other tolls and chimes mixing in for a techno lo-fi creation.

“I worked on it as soon as I landed in Tallahassee. It’s got all of your favorite sounds, it’s 2 hours so you can fall asleep without worrying about having to hit replay, and I can download it onto your iPod so you can listen to it whenever you want.”

(Y/N) clasped her hands over her mouth to mask her bubbling excitement, but ultimately failed. “Gabey-baby!” She cried, leaping onto his thin figure and covering him in quick but sloppy kisses. “You’re so cute and sweet and kind, I love you so much!” He reveled in the affection with a bright grin and started meekly returning the tender attacks.

“Okay, come on, it’s getting late, I wouldn’t want you tired for work tomorrow.”

“Oh you’re not getting rid of me just yet. I have to say thank you, don’t I?”

(Y/N) didn’t end up listening to his mix that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, in the trivia episode Gabe says he has a deathly fear of flying! Man I feel so bad for him >.>


	10. Visiting Tallahassee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

“Thank you ever so much for the drop off, darling.” Gabe swept down to kiss his girlfriend as they both stepped out of the car.

“As always, I hope you have a good flight. Oh, and I was hoping we could do something when you get back Saturday if you’re free.”

“I’m not going to be in Scranton this weekend, I’m so sorry.” You could almost see his folded down puppy ears from having to bear the bad news. “I’m booked for Sabre stakeholder meetings every morning until Monday.”

“Damn it, I haven’t spent the weekend with you in so long, I’m really starting to miss evenings out with you.”

The steely blue color in his eyes glimmered as an idea crossed his mind. “What if you spent the weekend with me in Tallahassee?”

She considered it for a moment, a smirk lifting at her lip’s corner. “That... actually sounds pretty amazing.”

“Doesn’t it? I-I mean, I’ve always wanted to bring you there to show you my hometown, and what better time than the present? The Old City cemetery isn’t far from HQ, and–“

“Gabe, I’m on board, you don’t need to sell me on it anymore!” (Y/N) interrupted his excited rambling while reflecting his grin. “I’ll get a ticket and fly down there Friday night after work, then we’ll have Saturday and Sunday evening together.” The two hugged tight, sharing one last kiss before parting, with the woman waving him off as he entered the airport.

* * *

It was well into the late afternoon, mist still hanging in the air from the typical midday shower when Gabe was released from the company. He rushed into town to pick up his girlfriend from her tourist adventure through town. Being one of the only people on the street, as most were prepared for the weather and took refuge, it was easy to spot her. Not tomention the golden sun and foggy aura that softened her look... made her (H/C) tresses all that more vibrant...

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t sneak a few photos.

Pulling up and rolling down his hybrid’s window, “sweet (Y/N), are you ready to visit my favorite place in Tallahassee?”

“Positively thrilled,” she riffed off of his posh diction, kissing his nose through the window before hopping into the passenger seat. “Your meeting run smoothly this morning?”

“I did all I could to help it succeed. After all, nothing gets done without caffeine and liquor orders being filled, right?” He thrummed his bony fingers on the wheel with a tight mouth.

The young woman recognized him about to spiral from being stuck in servitude, rushing to pull him out by holding his cheek and connecting their lips. “It’s okay, you know they’d fall apart without you. Now, you had a favorite spot to show me?”

“Right... thank you.” The corners of his mouth turned up as he returned her affections. “I promise you’re going to love it.”

“Come on, pedal to the metal, we’ve only got so much daylight to burn!”

“Well lucky for us this place is better at night anyway!”

The two cruised through the streets of the southern state, Gabe trying to sneak in his Steve Martin CD but (Y/N) held his hand, shaking her head. “I love you, but no.” They compromised with classic rock.

Growing darker in both actual light and overall atmosphere, the two arrived at the rusting gates. They wandered through the headstones, Gabe pointing out historical tombs and factoids he’d learned from his many prior visits. It was a bit awkward when they came across mourning families or individuals and had to explain, no, they didn’t know them and yes, it is a bit weird to be here, and god, I’m so sorry for your loss. Other than than it was like a regular date in the park though!

“Man I know Florida is humid but it really hits you when you’re in a marsh like this,” (Y/N) fanned herself with a playful smile as the couple trudged up a hill.

“O-oh, you’re hot? Um.. shoot I knew I should’ve brought that fan, I can–“

“Gabe, it’s just a quip, no worries,” she assured, swinging their interlocked hands, “it’s really gorgeous here. Reading all the headstones is interesting, and we came at just the right time to watch the sunset!” 

As they reached the top, the lanky man rushed to lay out the gingham blanket under the waving tree, set down the basket of food, and gestured for the girl to sit. 

“You really know how to make a girl feel special, huh?” 

“You’re special to me,” he admired her as she tucked her sundress to sit, “so... so special,” a wistful sigh escaped his lips. It took him a second to shake out of his stupor; (Y/N) had to pat the blanket to snap him out of it.

“You gonna stand there all night staring?”

“No! No I’m not.” Another awkward smile before he sat criss-cross next to her, and she cradled his paper thin arm. “Alright, I’ve curated a basket that is a perfect harmony of our tastes. We can start off with our red wine,” he pulled the bottle and glasses out, “a French oak aged pinot noir paired with the best hummus I could find at the only Publix with more than 2 stars.”

“The most romantic thing I could think of.” (Y/N) grinned and kissed his jawline, turning her floppy hat to protect from the golden sun on the horizon.

They ate and chatted and kissed until stars peeked in through the wispy tree that shaded them. It was  _ almost _ the perfect setting to get kittenish, had they not been in a graveyard and all. Perfect for them, nevertheless.

“I don’t think I could ever have met someone who would fly all the way down to Tallahassee just to spend a weekend—hell a few evenings with me because of my mish mash of a schedule,” Gabe scooped up her pair of (S/C) hands, “all this to say, I adore you, (Y/N). You’re the light of my life, I love you, and thank you for being with me. Really.” He kissed the edge of her lips with all the passion he could muster in such a chaste touch. She gave an actual kiss in return that wasn’t doused in all the purple prose.

With a light giggle she messed up his prim and proper cinnamon hairdo and planted kisses all over his sharp features. “Thank you so much for loving me like you do. My go to would be making a sarcastic joke or something but I don’t want to ruin how beautiful and sincere that was.” Pushing him onto the blanket, and nuzzling into his bony chest, they let the stars come into focus with limbs entangled together.

“Ooh by the way, what’s your star sign?”

“I’d rather not ruin something perfect right now, if that’s okay with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a but of struggle with this one, wanted to add another scene but it didn’t fit in well, and then I feel like this ended weird but I didn’t know what else to do, bleh anyway I hope you all enjoy it anyway :P


	11. His Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

(Y/N) approached the office administrator, who was preparing something in the microwave. “Hey Pam, who’s the head of the party planning committee again?”

“Yeah,” she sidestepped the torrid history, “because of some drama in the past we don’t necessarily have a ‘head’ anymore. Angela, Phyllis, and I all share responsibility.”

“Oh awesome, I just wanted to know what you had set up for Gabe’s party and if I could help.”

The brunette gave a look of confusion which sent a hot wave of panic through the customer service rep. “You know... Gabe’s birthday party? For his birthday? Which is tomorrow?” Shock and realization bloomed onto her friend’s face. “Pam! You forgot?”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, we didn’t have it on the calendar!”

(Y/N) groaned and put her face in her hands. “Okay okay, no biggie, we still have time to prepare so no harm no foul, right? How much can we use from the budget?”

The woman folded her lips, averting her shame-filled, leafy-colored gaze. “Angela made us use the spare money to celebrate her cats’ anniversaries.”

“At least tell me we can use the conference room?”

“Andy has it scheduled for another one of his seminars.” Pam furrowed her eyebrows at the distraught young woman. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“Yeah...” (E/C) eyes flittered to and fro as the cogs in (Y/N)’s head ran rapid. “Just checking, you don’t need authorization to rent a helium tank, do you?”

“(Y/N), don’t tell me you’re about to come up with some grand party all by yourself! They get really pricy really fast, and I know you’re still paying off your tuition debt.”

“It’ll be downsized, sweet and simple, but effective. I just need your okay, maybe a bit of help setting everything up tomorrow, and I’ll owe you big time! Please Pam? For me?”

She looked into her friend’s pleading puppy-eyed gaze, clasping her (S/C) hands. “You really care about Gabe, huh?”

(Y/N)’s face bloomed with warmth as the girl grew a bit meeker. “I mean, it’s his birthday. It deserves to be celebrated, even if not a lot of people think so.”

Her earnest care for the awkward guy made Pam smile, reminiscing about the young office love she herself once had. “I might not be able to come, but I’d be happy to help. Just tell me what to do!”

* * *

The Sabre representative stepped through the office, dismay pulling at his thin features. He’d been kicked out of the conference room when trying to bring attention to the holiday which had yet to be acknowledged by anyone. If that wasn’t bad enough, even his girlfriend seemed to forget, which only anchored his heart down into his stomach even more.

That is, until he stepped into the annex, noticing the break room had been transformed since he last saw it when arriving in the morning. An expectant smile brimmed on his face as he rushed over and turned the door’s handle. The ceiling was crowded and layered with navy blue and silver balloons, their height reflecting how his spirit soared upon seeing them.

“Boo!” (Y/N) popped out from behind the soda machine, playfully scaring Gabe a little too well as he shrieked from being startled. But once he saw it was her he immediately switched back to his gleeful attitude.

“(Y/N), did you–“

“Wait one second,” she held up a finger. Stepping onto a chair she grabbed a low-hanging balloon, untying it and sucking the helium as she stepped down.

“Happy birthday to you,” she sang with a squeaky voice that made them both giggle, “happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Gabey-babey, happy birthday to,” she bounced up and pecked his nose, “you.”

His lip was quivering, teetering on the thin emotional line between a smile and a sob. “You remembered.”

“Duh, I remembered!” Her voice wavered back to normal. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t do something for your special day? Now, you know what comes after that song,” she grabbed a cupcake from one of the tables, “help me find a lighter, would ya?”

Gabe reached out of the room into his desk for the item, likely a confiscated item from Meredith. (Y/N) stuck the wax stick into the treat, lit it for him, and it fizzled out again after he puttered out a breath. She cheered and clapped for him earnestly.

“Okay, wait, can you inhale some helium for me? I’m dying to know what your voice sounds like with the effect.”

He snatched a pair and gave one to his partner, both taking in the gas and talking to each other in high-pitched voices that made them crack up. Their antics drew the attention of Kelly who was entering late from her lunch break. “Oh my god, Gabe, is it your birthday? You should’ve said something, I would’ve gotten you a card or keychain or something nerds like.”

“Kelly, Kelly!” (Y/N) jumped up and yanked a ballon to give her. “Do us a favor and sing a song for us?”

She could tell she was about to be made fun of but the opportunity to sing was too good to pass up. Sucking in the contents of the balloon, she did her absolute best rendition of Hips Don’t Lie, accent and all, bringing (Y/N) to tears from her shrill imitation of the pop singer. 

“Is that supposed to be a Shakira impression?” Ryan caught wind of the commotion when passing through the annex, seizing the chance to be cynical as always. “You’re not getting the nasally undertone at all.”

“What, you think you can do better under these conditions?”

“Bet. Hand me a balloon, Slenderman.” Gabe plucked a silver one from the ceiling and handed it over.

As time went on more people were drawn in by the festivities, cupcakes, and silly high pitched voices. There was singing, impressions, and laughter amongst all of the antics with some music and light dancing mixed in, too. 

Gabe sat at a table with the tinsel party hat he had thrown away earlier now on his head. Although the employees may’ve not been there to celebrate him, really, his party was still full and much more than anything he could’ve expected at the office.

“Hey, happy birthday. You enjoying your little shindig?” Pam sat next to the birthday boy munching on a mini cake.

“It’s nothing short of fantastic.”

“Thanks to that girl right there.” She pointed to (Y/N), using the gas’ effect to pretend to be Snow White at Erin’s request. “With nothing but a series of backfires and $250 she made this party a success. I’m even planning on making her one of the party committee heads. All because of you.” 

Pam grew serious and stood over him. “So take care of her... or else.” The admin made an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture with her fingers before stepping away to mingle more.

“Alright, are you ready for your present?” (Y/N) sauntered over once the gas wore off.

“You got me something?”

“Yep, I hid it where pretty much only you’d be able to reach, too.” Pointing to the top of the machines, Gabe spotted a confetti patterned box and brought it down. Of course, he was the type to carefully peel of tape and fold the paper, but that didn’t numb (Y/N)’s excitement. 

“Is that a launchpad?” Ryan exclaimed once it was finally unveiled. “That is one sexy ass piece of mixing machinery,” he explained to anyone who was listening, “you can program all sorts of sound effects and synthesize and record anything on the fly. Kelly, how come this freak gets cool gifts and I don’t?” 

The two started to bicker, but Gabe was only focused on his girlfriend beside him.

“You know, to aid with making your soundscapes. Adds a little bit of presentation with the lights, too.”

Gabe didn’t respond, only tackling (Y/N) in her seat with a tight hug oozing with gratitude, just like his teary eyes were. “Thank you, my love. Thank you for the best birthday I could ever wish for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know when Gabe’s actual birthday is? Anyway I hope you enjoy this inaccurately timed chapter, it’s one of my favorites I’ve written so I hope you all liked it too :3
> 
> Also, would you all potentially be okay with other inaccurately timed chapters? Like Halloween or Christmas outside of October and December? Only because I have ~8 chapters of content left planned out, and I can’t really think of a lot of topics that can be developed upon yknow? Let me know by commenting, and also comment any ideas, scenarios, etc you’d like to see and I could try to write em! Thanks again everyone!


	12. NSFW #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: This chapter has intense descriptions of sexual activity
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/T) = Hair Type  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/S) = Favorite Sweet/Candy  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food

“And all the changes I just read out match your information? Perfect, I’m so glad I could help! If you have any issues with your shipment don’t be afraid to call again. Thank you so much for choosing Dunder Mifflin-Sabre, have an amazing rest of your day.” 

(Y/N) hung up the phone and exhaled, leaning forward on her desk. The office was still other than the occasional ringing from the main area. From finger tapping, to pen re-organizing, nothing could drown out the silence in the annex.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, ti–_

“Oh my god I’m going to die! I’m going braindead!” Kelly shot up from her seat in a huff, yanking her coworker’s arm in attempt to drag her up too. “We need to get out of here before we suffocate!”

With the (E/C) color rolling in the girl’s sockets, she smiled and shook her head. “I’d love to but I’ve already left work 4 times with you this month, and I don’t want to get written up or anything.”

“(Y/N)! What’s the point of dating the boss if you’re not going to take advantage of it?” She whined while pulling harder to no avail.

“I’m not dating him to take advantage of anything. Sorry, but you gotta wait until the skip-work-with-you quota recharges in a couple weeks.”

Crossing her arms and pouting, she added “ugh, you’re such a party pooper sometimes.” Seeing as the insult didn’t change anything, she left the annex, calling out for Ryan to occupy her time with.

Though overdramatic in voicing it, Kelly did have a point. There were so few calls, and it was one of those rare days when the workplace didn’t have anything interesting to offer, no shenanigans to partake in. (Y/N) was absolutely restless. And to be honest, in more ways than one.

Peeking over the divider she spotted the southerner that had been occupying her mind all day. Him and his towering height, perfect hair with the little swoop at the right... that sharp jawline...

She swallowed and clenched her (slender/thick) (S/C) thighs from under her pencil skirt.

Yeah she needed to take care of this.

“Hey Gabey,” the service rep bounced over to his desk and leaned on it, meeting (E/C) with blue, “would you mind if I talked to you in private for a moment?”

Smiling, he proceeded to stand, “of course, by all means.”

“Wonderful.” The couple interlocked hands, the woman leading the way through the kitchen and into the bathroom to his confusion.

Just as the two entered, they encountered Creed who was leaving the pink stall. The stall door’s creaking blasted over the awkward silence as they all stared at each other, until (Y/N) spoke up, “we won’t tell anyone if you don’t?”

“I made a deal to use this bathroom, I have no shame.” He crossed his arms and upturned his wrinkle-encompassed nose.

Digging in her skirt’s pocket, she pulled out some loose quarters and a dollar coin and slapped them into his hand. 

He picked up the golden dollar and scrutinized it, biting down, and released it with a smile. “Prime Sacagawea.” Pocketing the coins he walked off, finalizing “I’ll give you 20 minutes.”

“Add a maintenance note to the door?”

“Already laminated.”

“Always a pleasure, Creed.”

The minute the door swung closed (Y/N) pinned Gabe against it and deeply kissed the bag of bones.

He yelped in surprise at the whole situation, kissing back but also uneasy at the situation. “(Y/N), hey we,” he spoke when they broke for air but was shut up again, “mm!”

“You’re going to say we shouldn’t be doing this, right?” She peered up at him through her eyelashes.

“It’s so unprofessional of us.”

“But nothing’s going on up here!” Swinging her arms around his neck, she ghosted her lips right at the junction of his jaw and earlobe. “And I’ve been aching for you all day, you know.” 

His pale face flared up as she continued to kiss at his neck, taking care as not to bruise it. Eventually his hands found her waist and his thin lips met hers again. The pairs tightened around each other, growing more greedy and taking more with each touch, with their tongues wrapping around each other soon after.

(Y/N) was the first to pull away, planting a last wet kiss on his jaw, smirking, before kneeling down and working on his belt buckle.

“Woah woah woah, wait,” Gabe spoke in a panicked hush, looking around as if they were in constant danger of exposure.

Without a care in the world she just shushed him by holding his hand and kissing his slender knuckles. Pawing at his bulge, she purred, “you have to admit, you want it too.” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, adams apple bobbing in time. “Y-you’re okay with kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor?”  


“Um, have you been in here before? It’s a nicer than half the fraternity houses I’ve been forced to go to, I’m fine, babe.”

The black trousers were unzipped, and not only the man’s hard-on, but his balls were pulled out and revealed to the girl’s delight.

Her tongue started off lapping up the bead of precum that sat at the tip. It continued up and down the smooth length, then further down to his near-hairless pair. Without warning she took one in her mouth, pumping the base of his shaft, causing him to exclaim but shove his dress sleeve over his mouth so they didn’t draw to much attention. His brows furrowed and his breath heaved through his narrow nose. She switched between the sacks, cupping each with her tongue as she sucked, and continued to stroke at an easygoing pace. 

To be frank, she would’ve been content doing that for hours, but the two only had 15 minutes left and they hadn’t even gotten to the main course. 

(Y/N) released him with a pop and moved up to the head again. In a fell swoop she swallowed his length, drawing out the duration and increasing the pressure on the way back up. The sensation caused him to reach his peak and cup her head as he bucked, groaned into the suit’s linen cloth, and released into her throat. One, two spurts later and he leaned back against the pink painted wall. She gulped it down and rose back to her feet with an innocent face.

“You’re not too drained are you?”

Gabe tucked himself into his pants again, exhaling and replying “if anything I’d say I’m energized right now.”

“Perfect,” she squatted down, trying to make a show out of pulling her panties along her legs and down to her ankles, “then you wouldn’t mind returning the favor, right?”

As (Y/N) rose back up he was pushed down by his shoulders so that she could stand over him. Dragging the kitten heels of her shoes along the tile, she shimmied her way to hover over him while being supported by the wall. Though, with his height, the tip of his nose was immediately against her clit, steam practically pouring out of his ears from his fluster and proximity to the glistening drenched core of his girlfriend.

“You ever eaten someone out before, Gabe?”

“N-no,” was all he could utter.

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you. Just focus on my clit and inside me using your lips and tongue, alright?”

She could feel the shaky breath he exhaled, and it made her insides flutter in anticipation. In a nervous motion the tip of his tongue brushed against the bundle or nerves. 

“Hah,” (Y/N) gasped at the first touch, “d-don’t be shy, keep going.”

The Floridian kept lapping up at her clit, but delved into more varied motions, directed by the girl’s sounds. He circled around it awkwardly, then switched to moving it in a circle, pressing harder and using more of his pink muscle. “Ohh fuck,” she bit her lip and started to roll her hips, “come on Gabe, more, I need it, please.”

Noticing the string of slick that began to drip from further down, he took a cautious lick, startled by the yelp it elicited from (Y/N) but proud of the blissful pant that chased it. He gave another, more confident one and smirked at the louder moan from above him. So he gave another. Another, more concentrated at the center. Another, again, more, Gabe lapped at his girl’s core to the point where he had to grab her thigh for leverage.

“Aah, yes baby, that’s it! Shit, eat me like a starved man!” Her face rubbed against the drywall to the point she had to splay her hands against it.

Finally feeling bold, he pressed his tongue inside her walls, spurred on by the satisfied choked-up noise that she responded with, which only grew higher and louder as he rolled and pumped his tongue. The obscene slurping and squelching made himsheepish, especially with how they reverberated off the bathroom walls and amplified in his head, but they invigorated him at the same time. Gabe was devoted in his worship, lips tight against (Y/N)’s pussy and even using his thumb to reach up and rub her clit and edge her closer.

Shuddering and huffing against the wall, practically forgetting to be covert, she purred with nothing but him and the feelings building up in her body occupying her thoughts, “oh, oh!Is’so good, Gabe! Fuck, you’re so good, oh I’m gonna cum, mmn, Gabe, I’m cumming! Gabe!!” 

Eyes twisting closed but white still overtaking her, she twitched while drenching her boyfriend’s chin. But he never faltered, never broke away, just waited out until she floated down from the high, even kissing her core in show of finality.

Clearing their throats simultaneously, the two stood back up straight. (Y/N) pulled her underwear back up and turned to the lean man, quivering seeing the bottom half of his face soaked. “I don’t know whether to laugh or be turned on at that.”

He wiped it and looked at his fingers, giggling in embarrassment more than anything before moving to the mirror. “Ohhh god we look so obvious!” Panic filled his voice and his teeth bared as desperately tried to fix his appearance. 

(Y/N) stood next to him and hissed, being not as but similarly distressed. The two worked to fix themselves in the reflective surface, then turned to each other and fussed over one another more, until the younger woman spilled out in laughter.

“There’s no fixing this is there?” He spoke in defeat, tugging at the back of his hair practically oozing in stress at having to face office scrutiny on the way out.

“No, no, this is just so cliché! Ugh, it’s like we’re dumb high schoolers again.” Rising on her toes she kissed his lips that still had the ghost of her taste. “It felt so good doing it with you, though. And the office sex really breaks in our relationship.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but thinking over how many times the others had done the same (or even worse for that matter), closed it and nodded in agreement. “You do have a point there. And,” pausing to trap her against the sink, “I would be lying to the both of us if I said I didn’t enjoy it every minute of it.” 

They locked lips again, but tenderly instead of with pure passion, with little movement but staying together for as long as they could without having to take a breath.

(Y/N) smiled up at him when they broke away, looking over him with admiration for a wholesome moment before blurting “can I ask why you kissed my pussy by the way?”

He tilted his head, “is it wrong? It’s gorgeous” and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, making her snort in laughter.

“Oh my god you’re so weird, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~gabe lewis eats pussy and loves it send tweet~~
> 
> Nah but fr though thank you to all for being patient for this one! Breaks between chapters moving forward however might be a little longer because I’m trying to pick up new skills, spend time with my family, be productive in quarantine yadda yadda, but I still have some things prepared to keep it going so be sure to stick with me! (and keep giving kudos yknow if youre feeling nice 👉👈)


	13. Random Gabe Headcanons of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn’t finish the planned chapter this week and didn’t want to leave anyone hanging, so instead y’all get my 2am thoughts in a mish-mash of a barely edited, all lowercase list ûwû
> 
> Ofc this is just how I perceive him, and some of it’ll probably slip into my writing, but everyone is entitled to their perceptions of his character. sO if people wanna jump in nd fight me on anything then we can just duke it out in the comments ahah 👅 (but fr share your opinions i’d love to hear them!)

  * i have... so many thoughts about this man i–
  * okay first off, you KNOW this dude is lactose intolerant (i think he even orders his coffee with soy right? in the ep where he’s trying to woo val?)
  * and hell probably even a peanut allergy.. idk if he eats almond butter cause its trendy or he has too but hey these are my headcanons
  * being allergic to lactose and peanuts would match up well with his character i mean come on
  * this boy has no preferences, aight? f anyone who thinks he does, he be into girls from erin to val, he did **n o t** hesitate in asking to watch erotic shit with ryan and robert, he just wants someone to LOVE yall
  * i bet he has a couple siblings, which made it that much easier for him to be forgotten/disregarded in his family
  * idk what happened to his dad but he does mention having a step dad
  * i think it’s more likely his parents just got divorced tho (but maybe thats wishful thinking on my part)
  * even though he’s an atheist now i bet he grew up catholic or somethin
  * cause who just doesnt BELIEVE in christmas unless theres like a specific disdain for it yknow?
  * but to be fair he jams out to the sarajevo 12/24 rock song during that one christmas ep
  * idk if thats just cause he likes rock/alternative music tho?
  * okay so he probably still likes christmas but more so the winter aesthetic of it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
  * also since his middle name is susan it’s likely it was in honor of his grandmother or something
  * and he’s not even ashamed of it or anything, he reveals it in full confidence to dwight, the most likely person to put him down
  * soooo i choose to believe he wasnt really close with anyone in his family except his grandma
  * like he was always a sweet boy and she would compliment him on his manners and she paid attention to him when no one else did
  * he was absolutely torn apart when she passed tho
  * okay okay lemme stop being angsty this isnt the fic for that
  * def has a bit of a coffee addiction (starbucks mainly)
  * oml youre LYING👏TO👏ME👏 IF YOU DONT THINK HE LOVES KPOP oh my G O D
  * like he tries to follow the choreography in the mirror and everything levels of stan
  * to be fair this is 2011-2012 era kpop so it consists of girl’s generation, f(x), 2NE1, apink, but still the list goes forever guys
  * you know what else was popular in the early 10’s? slenderman, marble hornets
  * he’d be so so into the creepy videos on youtube, back when they were less developed but all the more terrifying
  * always be keeping up with the salad fingers story over the years
  * being in love with the first episode of don’t hug me i’m scared
  * all of his disturbing films would be uploaded there too, they’d fit right in tbh
  * i bet he doodles on his sticky quips, like a sort of de-stresser yknow?
  * can you imagine being at his desk and noticing little stick figures of you guys with hearts n junk 🥺
  * onto the steamy stuff>>>
  * remember when he stripped at robert california’s party? yeah dude’s hairless
  * maybe like the _b a r e_ amount, just wisps above his pp
  * speaking of which, i’d like to think it matches his own proportions of long and skinny
  * it’d be MAD funny if it were the other way around but thats not really realistic hsjfhsnsj
  * also remember how little muscle mass he has? but all that exercise he does has to be building up somewhere right?
  * all this to say he’s got endurance :P
  * like he won’t _last_ long, i bet my life he’s super sensitive, but however long you wanna keep going he’s there for the ride bb!!
  * maybe this is me... being self indulgent but..... i could see him being a dom aAH–
  * (a soft dom tho this isnt fifty shades tf)
  * NO NO IM SERIOUS THINK ABOUT IT!! ik everything about his character says otherwise, all he wants is to rise the ranks but always gets cast aside and put down, so if he has the opportunity to have power over something by jove he’s gonna take it 👀👀
  * also a good de-stresser :PPPP
  * ~~may or may not be in the next nsfw installment~~
  * tho let’s be completely honest, with how awkward and polite he is? dirty talk would take him aBACK
  * if you did it he’s try to keep up and be sexy with it n whatever but he’d end up being more cute and shy than anything
  * also into worship, both giving n receiving cause hes obsessive over the object of his affections and would melt on the spot if it were returned in even a fraction of the intensity
  * ... .......... ...... .
  * andhelooksathentaiallthetime ALRIGHT IM DONE




End file.
